The present invention relates to an improvement of a pull link or handle for a trunk that includes variable extension links incorporating a matched controller and ratchet rack assembly such that, when not in use, it can be stored to save space, and when in use, it can be adjustably extended to match the height of the user.
Most large trunks in general are difficult to carry due to their bulk dimensions and heavy weight so they have mounted a pull link or handle for easily moving the trunk; however, the conventional trunk pull link is a long bar that has a fixed length and it always keeps a fixed length over the trunk. Because such a pull link is not capable of being stored when not in use, it often gets broken during use or handling.
Some improvements have been proposed, such as a two-sectional extension link design, however because its pull link has two sections only, when storing or pulling out the pull link, the pull link is considered either too long or too short due to the difference of the body height of various user's and therefore it is not convenient for use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification together with the accompanying drawings.